


Loyalty

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Partnership, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her loyalty was to him alone .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

Clint knows he was right,   
When he spared Natasha's life.  
But what he never understood is,  
How deep their relationship was going to grow.   
Fury pairs them up.  
And they work together well.  
And Clint starts to trust her.  
He relies on her support,   
As they go on various missions.  
Its nice to have someone to trust.   
Someone who supports you through everything.   
Natasha once told him that,  
Her loyalty to Shield is only,   
As long as he is there.   
That Natasha's support is for him alone.  
And if he leaves so does she.   
Loving Natasha makes him feel alive.  
It makes him feel as though he is living his life again.   
He is feels complete.   
It makes him whole.


End file.
